


And you're the only one who knows by isthisrubble（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Billy Joel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Translation, and so it goes, pianist Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"所以如果可以选择/我情愿与你一起/这颗心是不是要再次受伤/取决于你",00Q,James发现了一件很重要的事，而Q弹了钢琴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you're the only one who knows by isthisrubble（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And you're the only one who knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982224) by [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble). 



Q在惊吓他的同时也在吸引着他。James已经习惯遇到外表永远会让他们被低估的人了，但Q从未停止过令他惊奇，而James觉得有点头大。

 

最好的办法就是停下来。赶快让这停下来，在一切都失控之前。

 

但就算是被Q伤透心也比现在就失去他要好。

 

他才没有在恋爱呢。不可能。

 

_操。_

 

他恋爱了，不是吗？

 

 

最后一项任务从一开始就一团糟，在James一瘸一拐地走进Q住的那条街时终于画上休止符。得有人来对这个大使馆里的特工做点儿什么了——James知道他被耍了，但他还没得到证据。除了 _他们_ 知道会是他来对付他们这个事实以外。

 

尽管他可能只是运气好。要不是Quantum没有预料到James Bond的意外，他现在早就死了。

 

Q在家。他能透过窗户看见他，因为他忘记挂上百叶帘了， _再一次地_ 。很显然他正对他笔记本电脑里的工作全神贯注，因为他没有听到James走上消防楼梯，或是撬开窗锁。当James慢慢从窗户挪进来时他总算是抬起了头。

 

“你什么时候……噢，你中枪了。多可爱。”

 

“是刀，实际上，”当Q粗暴地把他推进浴室又轻柔地把他放到马桶座圈上时，James成功地说出口，“伤口不深，Q，你不必——”

 

“如果你觉得我不会担心的话，你简直比我想的还要蠢，”Q嘀咕着，脱下了James的外套——他的肩膀发出抗议，他昨天把为了逃出监室把它弄脱臼了，现在还疼着呢——然后开始解他衬衫上的扣子。“噢——你 _到底_ 干什么了，James？”

 

“我当时迫于无奈——留点神！”在Q把他用来封住伤口的胶布拽下来时他痛嘶出声。

 

在Q为他清洗、缝合、包扎伤口时他们没有交谈。James觉得他不能把在布鲁塞尔发生的事告诉Q——无需赘言，他是再也不想回那地方去了。反正Q也听到大部分的了。

 

已经有足够多的James的衣物移居到Q的衣橱里了，Q得以找给他一些换洗睡衣。James已经累得不想再抗议他不需要帮助了——反正他要倒头大睡，他大概已经五天没合眼，最后两天完全是靠肾上腺素。

 

他们爬上床，Q在James没受伤的那边卷起来。他的身旁是一团怡人的重量，刻骨的疲惫与止痛药将他带入深眠。

 

 

Q早上六点就醒了。身旁的James还在睡梦中嘀咕着，Q就由着他去了。上帝知道他有多么的需要休息，而他最好是好好睡一觉而不是而不是默默无言地拖地板，做完他才完成的那种任务之后他一向如此。Q现在已经习惯了，James沉默的应对方式（尽管这事首次发生时他坚持己见，那时James以喝得烂醉收场——不许再喝酒），而他无声地说着那些语言，那些Q在照顾他时需要流利应对的语言。

 

他洗完澡时James还在睡，所以Q赤着脚轻轻走进了起居室。他本可以继续润色他最出色的代码之一正在运行的那个解码程序，但他发现自己走向了那架钢琴。

 

那是一架曾属于他妈妈的老旧三角钢琴。他太久没弹过了，好像保留着它只是出于责任，但现在他的手指抚过了那些琴键。为什么不呢？他也没有其他事可做。

 

 

音阶倒是很简单，因此他试着弹了点巴赫来看看他的协调性如何了。这也回来得再容易不过，但还是不太连贯。由于沮丧，他弹出了一段糟糕透顶的和弦，但很快就纠正过来了。他能听见James在浴室里。James从来没听过Q弹琴，大概认为那架钢琴只是作装饰用。

 

他的手指无意识地翻飞着，然后他认出了这首他已好几年没弹过的曲子。他仍然牢记于心。

 

他抬起手又重弹了一遍，但紧接着感觉到——什么时候开始他能不看便精准地辨别出James出现在屋子里了？——他在被人注视着。James站在门廊里，他的目光那样强烈，让Q满脸潮红。Q瞪回去，希望自己知道他为什么像那样被注视着，但终究没能问出口。

 

James低声说”继续弹，”而当Q默许了时，James走进房间站在了他身后。Q弹到那一节时自动地开口唱了起来——再一次地，他妈的为什么不呢，你只活一次——然后这样开始了：

 

_In every heart there is a room, a sanctuary safe and strong…_

_(_ _每颗心里总是有一个角落，一个安全坚固的避难所……_ _)_

James很快地靠了过来，然后，出乎Q的意料，加入了。

 

_To heal the wounds from lovers past, until a new one comes along._

_(_ _它疗治失恋的伤痛，直到身边出现新的一个_ _)_

 

他们唱完了整首歌。James的嗓音还不算太坏，尽管低沉又沙哑，还不太适合这首歌，但他知道还是好过Q。Q不知道这是怎么一回事，不敢从键盘上抬起头来。他感觉像是站在一个黑暗房间的边缘，无法知晓里面有些什么。

 

敲下最后一个和弦时Q终于抬起了头。James正看向窗外，Q确定有那么一瞬间他的眼睛里有水光。

 

“James？”Q屈起纤瘦的手指穿过James那起茧的。他想知道到底是谁帮到了谁。或者说他们都要走出那片黑暗？“你还好吗？”

 

James点了点头。“没事……我想我只是明白了一件事。”

 

然后他吻了他，而Q想着， _噢_ 。

 


End file.
